The YGO Gang in the Blue's Clues Land OF DOOM!
by KuramasKawaiiestFangirl
Summary: Yugi and the gang are stuck in Blue Clue's Land aka Hell aka anyother bad thing. Lots of bad things happen here, like...like...well, I dunno! You're just going to have to read the story to find out.


The Horror of Being in Blue's Clues Land  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
A/N: First of all I'm sorry if I took your story or your idea for the story, and another thing I do gay couples but only three. Yuugi and Yami, Jono and Seto, Malik and Bakura. And that's about it, so on with the show!!  
  
~**~  
  
It's a good day in Domino City and Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Seto, Jono, Bakura, Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Marina, Malik, Honda, and Shizuka were watching TV.   
  
Yuugi flipped through the channels and Yami shouted "Stop, I remember they're doing some silly contest."   
  
"Hey, I'm Joe and this is my puppy Blue I named her that because she's Blue!" Joe said.   
  
"NO, really?" Bakura said sarcastically "Honestly this program rots kids brains out."   
  
"We're gonna choose 4 people to come stay with us. First we'll choose the city. *Draws a card from a box labeled 'city'* Domino City. Now for the 4 people! Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, Yuugi Motou, and finally Ryou Bakura!" Joe shouted and everyone's mouths fell.  
  
Yuugi said "I'm glad it's not me, well, whoever it is they're going to go through a lot of torture."   
  
"Yuugi? *Taps him on the shoulder* Yuugi? *Taps him on the shoulder* Yuugi? *Taps him on the shoulder* Yuugi?! *Taps him on the shoulder* YUUGI?!!" Yami screams at Yuugi   
  
"What?"   
  
"You are one of the people they called…"   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, you're going to have to go." Yami told Yuugi.   
  
"But I don't wanna!" Yuugi whined.   
  
"I'll go with ya." Yami says as he gets in the Millennium Puzzle and Yuugi, Seto, Ryou are screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" and Anzu is screaming "YIPPEEEEEEE!!!!!"   
  
~*In Blue's Clues Land*~  
  
"Hey, I'm Joe! And this is my dog blue!" Joe tells them and Yami and Bakura come out.   
  
"Hitchhiker." Ryou mutters as Bakura comes out.   
  
"Hey, I'm Yuugi." Yuugi says.   
  
"Ryou." Ryou said to him a little freaked out.   
  
"Yami." Yami said poking Blue who was licking his finger. "AHHHHH, THE DOG OF EVIL IS DROOLING ON ME!!! MAKE IT STOP!! *Crying* MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!"   
  
"She likes you."   
  
"Ew."   
  
"Seto." Seto muttered.   
  
"Annoyed." Bakura muttered and Ryou jabbed him in the ribs.   
  
"Hey, annoyed." Joe says holding out his hand.   
  
"His name is Bakura." Ryou says correcting Bakura and glaring at him.   
  
"My brother will be here soon. *A bus arrives at a bus stop near the house* Oh, here he is!" Joe said.   
  
"Hey, Joe. Who are they?"   
  
"They're my new friends! Yuugi. *Points to Yuugi* Yami. *Points to Yami* Ryou. *Points to Ryou* Bakura. *Points to Bakura* Seto. *Points to Seto* and this is er…what IS your name?" Joe asked Anzu.   
  
"My name is Anzu. Pleased to meet you." Anzu said in her most sexiest voice.   
  
"I think she's hot." Steve whispered to Joe.   
  
"Pleased to meet you Anzu." Steve said back in a sexy voice and kissed her hand.   
  
"Uh…Joe?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Uh…me and Anzu are going to be a little busy today."   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"Er…uh…making sock puppets!" Steve told his brother.   
  
"Okay, have fun!" Joe shouted at them while they started to leave.   
  
"I don't think that's what they're doing." Ryou muttered. "Hey, leave them alone!"   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"Anzu finally found another crazy person, not to mention they make a cute couple."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"We were going to make something for snack time but we can't figure out what we should have for snack time. What do you want for snack time Blue? *Blue puts a blue paw print on the screen* Let's play Blue's Clues *does hand motion* to figure out what Blue wants for snack time. Let's get our handy-dandy…." Joe says.   
  
"Ax?"   
  
"No, silly." Joe replies.   
  
"Notebook! Notebook!" Some kids shout.   
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Joe says as he heads over to Side Table.   
  
"Hey Joe! Where's Steve?"   
  
"He's busy making sock puppets." Joe replied.   
  
"A talking Drawer! This place really IS evil!" Bakura said and ripped the knob off Side Table.   
  
"This is Side Table Drawer! But we call her Side Table."   
  
"Freaks."  
  
"To play Blue's Clues we need to find…" Joe asked the kids  
  
"A paw print!"   
  
"Oh a paw print! Right! And that's our first…  
  
"Clue!"   
  
"You see a clue?" Joe asks the kids   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Where? Where?!" Joe says looking frantically for the clue. "Oh, anyway. *singing* Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We gotta find another paw print that's our second clue, we put it in our notebook cause it's Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We gotta find our third paw print that's our last clue! We put in our notebook cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We gotta sit down our thinking chair and…"   
  
"Puke?" Bakura said not singing.   
  
"Think, think, thiiiink, cause when we use our minds we take a step at a time we can do anything that we wanna do."   
  
"AHHHHHH EVIL! EVIIIIIIIIIIILLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouts as he lying on the floor in the fetal position with his ears plugged.   
  
"Let's go look for clues." Joe says as he walks through the kitchen.   
  
Yami sees a clue on a muffin tray.   
  
"Look there. A clue. Gasp." Yami said   
  
Joe said "You found a clue! It's a muffin tray. We need to put this in our handy-dandy…"   
  
"Notebook!" The kids shouted. "Yeah! *Takes out notebook and draws a muffin tray* Okay, so our first clue is a muffin tray. What do you think Blue wants for snack time with a muffin tray?" Joe asks the wall.   
  
"Uh…what are you doing?"   
  
"What do you think Blue wants for snack time with a muffin tray?"   
  
"Uh…I don't know, how about….muffins?"   
  
"Maybe, but we should find 2 more clues just be sure." Joe says.   
  
"Joe, Seto we need your help!" Pail shouts and Joe says "We'll be right there! Come on Seto!" He grabs Seto's hand and drags him outside.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Seto asks Pail and Shovel.   
  
"We need to pick some vegetables for lunch for vegetable soup, but Mr. Salt only gave us a description of the vegetables he needed, and we don't know what vegetables to pick. We drew some pictures of vegetables, will you help us find out what vegetables we need to pick?"   
  
"Let's help Shovel and Pail!" Joe said.   
  
"Okay, first we need a vegetable that is white and round." Shovel says as he puts out a picture of a onion, a tomato, and a carrot.   
  
"Okay, so which on of these is white and round? Is it the tomato?" Joe says and he points to the tomato.   
  
"No!!" The kids shout.   
  
"Yeah, the tomato is round but not white. So, which one of these are round and white?"   
  
"The onion right there." The kids say and Seto says "Well, no duh!"   
  
"Great!! *Shovel picks a basket full of onions and heads off* I'll take these to Mr. Salt and you help Pail." Shovel tells Seto and Joe.   
  
"Okay, next we need a vegetable that is long and orange." Pail tells them as she puts out a picture of a carrot, a corn, broccoli.   
  
"I hope it's Broccoli, it's my favorite vegetable! *Seto pukes* I see, it's Seto's favorite as well. Anyway, which one of these vegetables is long and orange? I think it's the Broccoli."   
  
"No!!!" The kids shouted at Joe.   
  
"Yeah, it's long but not orange. So, which vegetable is long and orange?"   
  
"The carrot!"   
  
"The carrot! Because it's long and it's orange!" Joe tells the kids as Pail picks the carrots and heads over to the kitchen then Shovel comes back outside.   
  
"Okay, now, we need a vegetable that's long and green." Shovel tells Joe and puts out a picture of a turnip, a potato and a slice of celery.   
  
"Okay, so which one is long and green?" Joe asks the kids.   
  
"Your brain." Seto mutters   
  
"Good idea! But I don't think that's option. So, which one of these are long and green?"   
  
"The celery!"   
  
"Yeah, the celery is long and green!" Joe tells them while Shovel picks the celery and puts them in a basket.   
  
"Thanks, for helping Joe and Seto! Mr. Salt will be happy!"   
  
"You're welcome!" Joe shouts as Shovel heads in.   
  
"These people are such freaks." Seto muttered and headed inside and Joe continued in the yard   
  
"A clue! A clue!"   
  
"Where? Where?"   
  
"Right there on the basket of blueberries!" The kids tell Joe and Blue comes by and eats the blueberries.   
  
"Where? I don't see the clue."   
  
"It was blueberries you idiot." Seto said while he was passing by.   
  
"Well, then we need our handy-dandy…."   
  
"Machine Gun so I can kill you?" Seto asked sarcastically.   
  
"No, our notebook! *Joe takes his notebook out and draws the clue* So, what was our first clue?" Joe asks the kids.   
  
"Muffin Tray!"   
  
"Oh, yeah, a muffin tray! So, what do you think Blue wants for snack time with a muffin tray and Blueberries? Well, we need our last clue just to be sure."   
  
"Mail time, Mail time, Maiiil Time!" Some anonymousness voice sings.   
  
"Hey, the mail is here! Let's go! *Jumps right in front of the thinking chair* *singing* Here's the mail it never fails, when it comes I wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail MAAAIIIILL!!!!!" Joe says and sits down in the thinking chair.   
  
"Hey, Joe!" Mailbox says.  
  
"Hey, Mailbox."   
  
"Here's your letter."   
  
"It's letter from our friends: The IRS." Joe says and opens the letter.   
  
"Hey, Joe…you need to pay your taxes."  
  
"Taxes? What's that?"  
  
"And if you don't we'll going to repossess your chair that you're sitting in! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The IRS man says.  
  
Joe joins in and the IRS man says "Shut up Joe."   
  
"Bye!" Joe shouts as he closes the letter.   
  
Then Blue Skidoos into a picture of a farm.   
  
"Blue skidoo we can too." Joe sings as he and Yuugi jumps in as well.   
  
"Hi, I'm Farmer Cindi. Can you feed my chickens their corn while I'm gone at the market?" Farmer Cindi asks Joe.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Great. Well see ya." Farmer Cindi says as she leaves.   
  
"Okay, so, how do we know how much corn to give them?" Joe asks the kids.   
  
Blue barks and points to a chart with a column of a white chicken, a brown chicken, and a black chicken.   
  
"Oh, we can use this chart. *Heads over to chart* Okay, so how many ears of corn does the white chicken need?"   
  
"7."   
  
"The white chicken needs 7 ears of corn because there are 7 blocks in the white chicken's column." Joe says as he puts 7 ears of corn in front of the white chicken and it eats them all.   
  
"Okay, so how many does the brown chicken need?"   
  
"2"   
  
"2! Because there's only 2 blocks in the Brown chicken's column." Joe says and puts 2 ears of corn in front of the brown chicken and it eats both.   
  
"Okay, now how much does the Black chicken need?"   
  
"None!"   
  
"None?"   
  
"Yeah, it's anorexic." Yuugi tells Joe sarcastically.   
  
"Well, we should feed it any way." Joe tells Yuugi and he puts 67 ears in front of the Black Chicken and it starts to scarf down the corn and it explodes leaving only it's feet.   
  
"I think it wants more." Yuugi told Joe looking at the feet.   
  
"Alright!" Joe pours some more but the Chicken's feet isn't eating anymore. Just then Farmer Cindi comes back.   
  
"We fed all your chickens. Even the one that has no blocks in front of it." Joe told Farmer Cindi.   
  
"You idiot! The black chicken was anorexic!"   
  
"Er…sorry."   
  
"I'll show you who's sorry!" Farmer Cindi starts running after Joe trying to hit him with a broom.   
  
"Ow! Ow!" Joe starts shouting in pain and soon he gets away from Farmer Cindi.   
  
As he walks back to the picture of the living room.   
  
"A clue! A clue!" The kids shouted.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Right there!"   
  
"Oh, you found a clue, right on this bag of muffin mix. We need our handy-dandy…"   
  
"Notebook!"   
  
"Yeah! *Joe takes out his notebook and draws the bag of muffin mix.* We found all three clues! That means we need to go sit in our…"   
  
"Thinking chair!"   
  
"Right, let's go! *Joe and Yuugi skidoo and Joe sits down in the thinking chair* Okay, so what does Blue want for snack time with: a muffin tray, blueberries, and a bag of muffin mix?"   
  
"Blueberry Muffins!"   
  
"Yeah, blueberry muffins! Let's go help Mrs. Pepper make some blueberry muffins!" Joe and Blue head over to the kitchen, and meet Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Yuugi over there. Shovel and Pail come out when Joe gets there.   
  
"Oh, it's Shovel and Pail! Remember how we helped them find out what vegetables Mr. Salt needed? *Farmer Cindi appears* It's farmer Cindi, remember when she went to the market and I had to feed her chickens and how I killed one because I thought it needed food but it was really anorexic? We're gonna make muffins wanna help?" Joe asks Farmer Cindi, Shovel, and Pail.   
  
"Alright." They all said.   
  
"First we need 2 cups of muffin mix in the pitcher, *Blue pours muffin mix in the pitcher* now we need 1 cup of water. *Blue pours in water* Now, we need to stir. *Blue stirs* Pour it in the muffin tray. *Joe does that part* and finally sprinkle the blueberries…" Mrs. Pepper turns to see Bakura eating the blueberries.   
  
"These aren't camel eyes!" Bakura yells and spits 2 blueberries out.   
  
"Anyway, we need to sprinkle the blueberries on. *Paprika brings out the blueberries and Blue sprinkles them on* Now, we need to put them in the oven." Mrs. Pepper tells them and they watch it rise.   
  
(A/N: I don't know how long it takes but they just watch it rise for the time it takes for it to rise. Also I do hope you know what Steve and Anzu are really doing, and it's not making sock puppets.)   
  
Then the bell dings and they wait for it to cool down and then they eat the blueberry muffins.   
  
"Hey, Mrs. Pepper, can you save some for Steve and Anzu? They're busy making sock puppets." 


End file.
